Will Truman
William (Will) Pierce Truman is a gay lawyer who lives in New York. Will is often depicted as being the most mature of the main characters. Personality Will is characterized as the most mature and intelligent character. He relies on logic, rather than emotions. Will is the most responsible, and at times sarcastic, member of the group. Although he occasionally seems distant and aloof, he has also shown a sweet and caring side. He prefers to appear uninvolved in the problems of others, being hesitant to make himself vulnerable. However, there have been many times when Will has shown his sensitive side, often going to great lengths to protect those he loves. In one particularly salient instance, Will was willing to throw away his chances of becoming a senior partner at his law firm in order to take care of his then emotionally devestated boyfriend, Vince. Will often comes off as the strong one, not wanting to get sentimental or show his insecurities, but can't help but show it when he gets his feelings hurt. For example, in one episode, having returned from a prolonged absence, Will fears that Jack has replaced him as Grace's best friend. Will eventually admits his insecurity to Grace, who in turn reconfirms Will's importance in her life. Story William Pierce Truman, better known simply as "Will", was (presumably) born on October 23, 1966. One of three sons, his parents are George and Marilyn Truman. Will was born in Bridgeport, Connecticut, along with his two other brothers, Paul and Sam Truman. Will came out as a gay man in while in college in 1985, after being told repeatedly by Jack McFarland that his close relationship with Grace masked his true sexuality. Will came out to Grace during a Thanksgiving dinner at her family's home, during which he proposed to her. Upon learning of Will's homosexuality, Grace was very hurt and angry. Consequently, she and Will avoided each for over a year, follwing which time they reunited. Will later came out to his parents while they were out for a drive, apparently causing his father to crash into a telephone pole. After graduating from Columbia University and the New York University School of Law, Will began working at a large corporate law firm, almost making partner. He eventually decided to quit the firm and start his own practice. This failed and he began working for Doucette & Stein. Will became increasingly unhappy with his role as a lawyer, and eventually decided to leave law and dedicate his life to doing somehing meaningful. After an extremely brief stint as a freelance writer, Will returned to law, working for a mysterious man named Malcolm. This position was also short-lived, and came to an abrupt end when Malcolm revealed that he was an FBI agent working for Karen's husband, Stanley. Afterwards, still seeking a more meaningful career path, Will took a job at the "Coalition of Justice", a not-for-profit business providing legal support for the impoverished. Will ultimately returned to Doucette & Stein, having taken back his old job after being offered a partnership by his new boss at the firm. Relationships Grace Adler Will and Grace were once a couple, and Will even proposed to Grace inorder to avoid sleeping with her. After finding out he was gay, Will and Grace seperated as friends and severed all connections. Later on however, they met up again and became friends once again. Diane Diane was a woman who will had a one night stand with. Will used her to confirm his sexuality. It proved he was gay since he couldn't sleep with her. Michael Michael wal longest and most memorable boyfriend. Will once referred to him as the love of his life. Michael broke Will's heart by dumping him. Will grieved over the loss, but Michael was quick to move on. Will ran into Michael again when Grace redecorated his apartment. Will attempted to reignite their relationship by expressing his feelings, only to find that Michael was living with someone else. Devastated, WIll took a clock they once shared, and left. Scott Scott was a a 23 year old guy who had been attracted to Will. On night at gay club he approached will and urged him to take a chance on him. Will, reluctantly agreed to date him despite their age different. Ashamed, Will attempted to hide him from Grace. Will felt very self-concious dating him because many thought they were father and son, rather than a couple. Once Grace found out, Will agreed to stop dating Scott if Grace stopped dating Nathan. Will had to carefully dump Scott as to no hurt his feelings. However Grace didn't live up to her end of the bargain and continued to date Nathan. Mathew Moshea Mathew was a sports reporter that Will met when he was trying to help Jack. Jack asked Will to speak "smart" through him so Mathew could fall for him. After failing, Jack turned his attention elsewhere, adn Mathew asked Will out, saying he enjoyed talking to him. Will gladly accepted. Will later found out that mathew was still in the closet, when he introduced will as his brother. Mathew wasn't willing to publicly come out as gay, this caused Will to break up on him. Will, a strong, proud gay man, wasn't willing to feel ashamed and hide who he was. Barry Barry was Karen's hopeless awkward cousin. Shortly after coming-out Karen setup Barry with Will. Jack tried to steal Barry away from Will but back off once he saw him. Once Will told him he wasn't interested, he offered to help Barry. Jack and Will began working on Barry trying to reshape him into a hot gay man. After the transformation, Will realized he had fallen for Barry. He decided to ask him out, but unfortunately Jack took the opporutnity before him. Crushed, Will attempted to voice his feeling toward him. Barry was forced to decide between Jack and Will. Barry chose Will and they began dating, however shortly after Barry expressed to will that he wanted to explore the gay world and that he didn't want to settle for Will. Will, crushed, let him pursuit wishes. James Hanson Will met James in a theatre where they immediately formed a connection. They spent a great night, however, the parted ways. Later on, they ran into each other in Los Angeles and reconnected. James told Will that he was going to be deported since he was from Canada. Will, not willing to let go of a possibly good relationship, adviced him to marry Grace so he could get a green card to stay in the country. After a while Will discovers another side to James. James shows to be self-centered and dicriminatory and expressed his dislike of Grace. Will unhappy with this, convinced Grace to get the marriage annuled and send him back to Canada. Vince D'Angelo Vince is a New York City cop who was lucky enough to end up with Will. Vince had given Karen a speeding ticket, Will decided to take him to court, since he had failed to signed it. During the hearing Will admits to Karen that he had a crush on Vince. Karen decides to throw the case after make sure that Vince was really hot for Will. After a while Will and Vince took a break from their relationship, but later made-up and went on to have a son together. Birthday and Age Will's birthdate has not been verified to be a certain date, but there have however been clues that can be used to approximate his birthday. In one episode Will states that his Zodiac Sign is Scorpio, which means that he was born in either October or November. However, in other episodes, Jack says that he is a Libra, which is September and October. It is therefore most correct to think that Will was born in October, it cannot be certain. There are a lot of signs that Will is born in 1966, some episodes say otherwise. Will once said that he was 41, which means that he would have been born in 1964. But if so, he and Grace wouldn’t have been in college together due to a 3 years age difference, it is therefore believed that Will was overexaggerating about his age. He also says that he came out when he was 19. Will came out in November 1985, and if he was born in 1964, that wouldn’t be correct. It is therefore believed that Will was born in October 1966. Every birthday has ended with someone stealing the attention away from Will. This has happened in episodes like "Will On Ice," "Gypsies, Tramps & Weed," and "Key Party." These episodes are on his birthday which is somewhere between October and January, although October is the most probable. Children Will almost donated sperm to his high school girlfriend Claire so she could have a baby, but Grace didn't want Claire to have a baby with Will because Grace had told Will, that sperm belonged to her. If Will gave claire his sperm, that would have ruined her "B-Plan". Which was that someday she would use Will as a surrogate father. Will and Vince do have a surrogate son, called Ben. He later goes on to college and marries Grace's daughter Lila. This reunites Will and Grace. Quotes *Will used the pick-up line: "Hey, lookin'fine in your Calvin Kleins" and winks. Trivia * According to Grace, Will is very rich. * Will prefers to wear tight clothing, with Grace's husband, Leo, once commenting that Will's clothing is too small for him. * Will is a neat freak and likes things to be clean at all times. * In high school, Will was bullied by a guy named Kevin, who gave him the nickname Will Woman. * Will has a Barry Manilow fan blog page called "The Manilowdown" which he updates weekly. Category:Will Truman Category:Characters Category:Will and Grace